wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XIII
Życie, chociaż samotne, nie wydawało mi się tak nudne, jak z początku. Powoli zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do mego położenia, a przy tym pocieszała mnie nadzieja, że lada dzień pojawi się jakiś okręt, który mnie wyswobodzi z więzienia. Jedna tylko rzecz była mi bardzo przykra, to jest jednostajność pokarmu. Kukurydza była niezła i posilna, to prawda, pizangi czyli banany przewyborne, ale i najlepszy przysmak uprzykrzy się, gdy się go ciągle zajada. Wspomnienie chleba lub mięsa taką mi przykrość robiło, że na myśl o nich w nieznośny humor wpadałem. — Cóż, paniczu, mówiłem nieraz do siebie, zjadłbyś tak na przykład kawał polędwicy smacznie upieczonej albo rostbefu i do tego kromkę chleba białego, pszenicznego ze świeżuchnym masłem, co? A nie było ci to słuchać ojca i siedzieć w domu, opływałbyś we wszystko, jak pączek w maśle. Ach, pączki! Jakaż to rzecz przewyborna, a jeszcze prosto z pieca, gorące, z cukrem i konfiturami, jakie zwykle matka na zapusty smażyła. Biedna matka, biedny stary ojciec. Tyle im zmartwienia zrobiłeś, niegodziwcze! Jakże śmiesz teraz narzekać na swe położenie. Dobrze ci tak, bardzo dobrze, niewart jesteś nawet tej kukurydzy i pizangów, na które wyrzekasz. Kiedy ci się zachciało włóczyć po świecie, nie narzekaj na to i używaj kochaneczku na mdłych ziarenkach kukurydzianych. Kiedy sobie wyciąłem taką perorę, było mi lżej na sercu i godziłem się z moją żywnością. Ale w parę dni potem znowu budziła się tęsknota za lepszym pożywieniem, a więc postanowiłem nieodwołalnie puścić się na wędrówkę, bo lasy przyległe memu zamkowi nie wydawały żadnych innych pożywnych płodów. Ale do podróży brakowało mi mnóstwo rzeczy potrzebnych: powozu, koni, stangreta, lokaja, kufrów, bez których żaden porządny, a bogaty człowiek nie wybiera się w drogę. Nie byłem ja znowu tak wymagający, żebym koniecznie chciał to wszystko posiadać, lecz z drugiej strony w cholewach od pończoch niepodobna przedzierać się przez lasy, a z gołą głową puszczać się na wędrówkę pod tak palącym słońcem, byłoby prawdziwą niedorzecznością. Nadto, nie wiedziałem, czy znajdę w drodze gdzie pożywienie. Trzeba więc było nabrać bananów i kukurydzy, ale do tego potrzebna była torba, a tej nie miałem. Na koniec, gdyby też tak jaki jegomość zębaty i pazurzasty, na przykład jaguar albo pantera, zastąpił mi drogę, czymże bym się bronił? To dało mi dużo do myślenia i już o mało nie porzuciłem zamiaru podróży, lecz zastanowiwszy się dobrze, rzekłem sobie: — Robinsonku, nie bądź no leniuchem. Pieczone gołąbki nie przyjdą same do gąbki. Kto nie ryzykuje, nic nie ma. Jeżeli ci potrzeba kapelusza, obuwia, torby i broni, to je zrób. Wszak pierwotni ludzie bez wszelkiej pomocy różne wynalazki musieli robić, a ty przecie przypatrywałeś się wszelkim rzemiosłom i prędzej sobie poradzić potrafisz. Dalej do roboty, nie trać czasu na próżno! I zacząłem rozważać. Na zrobienie torby trzeba było płótna, ale widywałem ja w Anglii torby rybackie, bardzo misternie ze szpagatu plecione. Płótna nie było, ale sznurki może by się i dały zrobić. Przypomniałem sobie, iż zaprawiając szczelinę nad grotą, niemało użyłem trudów z przełamywaniem liści bananowych. Miały one w środku nadzwyczaj mocny nerw, tak że chcąc go przerwać, pokaleczyłem sobie palce i dopiero dokazałem tego nożem. Uzbierałem więc znaczny zapas liści, poobcinałem blaszki, a nerwy układałem na kupę. Lecz gdy przyszło kręcić z nich sznurki, pokazało się, że były za sztywne i za grube. Wówczas przypomniałem sobie, że włościanki w okolicach Hull moczą łodygi konopne w wodzie dla zmiękczenia, a następnie międlą je i czeszą. Zamoczyłem więc cały pęk nerwów bananowych w strumyku, poprzyciskawszy je kamieniami, a tymczasem wziąłem się do robienia kapelusza. Jeżeli nerwy pizangowych liści były za twarde na sznurki, to za to dały się daleko lepiej splątać, aniżeli gałązki wierzbowe. Trwalsze od słomy, delikatniejsze od wikliny, pozwalały się wybornie użyć do koszykarskiej roboty. Postanowiłem upleść z nich kapelusz i byłem pewny, że mi to pójdzie jak z płatka, nieraz bowiem przypatrywałem się pracy koszykarza, który obok nas mieszkał. Ale męczyłem się i pociłem, odrzucając i biorąc znowu robotę. Nie umiałem zacząć, psułem wszystko i któż uwierzy, że dopiero po trzech dniach zrobiłem coś przedrzeźniającego kapelusz. Nie był foremny, ani bardzo wygodny, lecz mimo to cieszyłem się bardzo z tego wyrobu i nie sprzedałbym go ani za dziesięć gwinei, ma się rozumieć na wyspie. Ukończywszy jako tako termin kapeluszniczy, należało wziąć się do szewstwa. I tu napotkałem niesłychane trudności. Napsułem mnóstwo kory, chcąc sporządzić sobie sandały, ale kora łupała się wzdłuż albo odpryskiwała z brzegów. Dwadzieścia podeszew wykroiłem, a wszystkie się potrzaskały. Zaniechałem robienia dziur w korze i poprzywiązywałem podeszwy do nóg lianami, ale w pół godziny liany popękały, kora się porozłaziła i znowu paradowałem boso. Nareszcie przypomniałem sobie opowiadanie kapitana szwedzkiego w Londynie, że włościanie z okolic Rygi plotą sobie łapcie z łyka lipowego. Nazbierałem więc łyka z jakiegoś nieznanego mi drzewa, uplotłem z niego czworoboczne płaty i namoczyłem je na dobę w wodzie, ażeby zmiękły i łatwiej dały się koło nogi obwinąć. — Jest kapelusz, są buty, zawołałem z radością, teraz trzeba pomyśleć o broni. Podczas mojej ciesielskiej pracy zauważyłem drzewo jedno nadzwyczajnie twarde. Wybrałem więc gałąź prostą, długą przeszło na cztery łokcie i uciąwszy ją z niezmiernym mozołem, zastrugałem spiczasto koniec. Miałem więc dzidę tak twardą, że uderzając ostrzem w pnie drzew, robiłem w nich dosyć głębokie dziury, nie uszkodziwszy końca. Była to broń nieszczególna wprawdzie, ale w braku lepszej i ta mnie bardzo cieszyła. Na tych robotach zszedł mi blisko tydzień. Ukończywszy je, wydobyłem włókna pizangowe, a widząc, że się dobrze wymacerowały i zmiękły, wysuszyłem na słońcu. Gdy wyschły, zbijałem je na kamieniu grubą gałęzią, aż paździerze pooblatywały i samo pozostało włókno. Teraz dały się wybornie kręcić. Narobiwszy znaczny zapas sznurów, począłem z nich wiązać siatkową torbę. Szło to dosyć mozolnie, a przecież się udało. Dorobiłem do niej szelki dla przewieszenia przez plecy, a tak było w co zabrać na parę dni żywności. Teraz nic mi już nie przeszkadzało puścić się w drogę. Rozdział 13